The present invention relates to a method of installing a pile in the sea bottom by means of a pile guide.
A method of installing a pile in the sea bottom by means of a pile guide is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,147. The pile guide disclosed therein has a frame which carries radially movable inwardly extending guide members for guiding a pile. The guide members comprise hydraulic cylinders having shoes which bear on a part of the circumference of the pile. The pile guide keeps a pile to be driven into the ground in an upright position under water.